


Del olvido.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces le gusta pensar en corceles con forma de <cite>burro</cite> y de un príncipe lo más parecido al <cite>ogro verde</cite> que lo acompaña. /Mimi Tachikawa centric. Mishiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Del olvido.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Digimon es propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Fic sin fines de lucro.
> 
>  **Imagen:** 43\. Árbol y pájaros de  Midnighttreasure. Proyecto 1-8.
> 
>  **Personaje:** Mimi Tachikawa. Mención Mishiro.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Posible OCC.

**Capítulo único.**

...

Hay árboles vivos, que cuentan historias de amor y otras de traición. A veces de ambas. A Mimi le gustan las de amor.

O eso dice.

Quizá sólo le gusta observar cómo los árboles se tiñen de rojo en otoño porque le recuerdan a cierta cabellera rojiza y desordenada allá en Japón. Quizá sea porque el otoño es la mejor estación en NY y que puede salir a disfrutar con alguna que otra persona. No sabe, quizá lo ama porque fumar y el nuevo color de su cabello combinan con el ambiente fresco y seco de la temporada.

¿Saben que en las películas las mejores escenas se dan en esas épocas? Cuando las hojas caen porque hacen resaltar el blanco de los vestidos de las novias o el labial rojo de la muchacha que llama la atención del cortejo.

O porque es tan romántico que salta a la vista que no es real.

En la vida real no es así. El viento arruina los peinados, las hojas se pegan a los cabellos y anda uno como recién levantado de la cama; a veces, muy pocas veces, a algún pájaro bonito pero malo se le ocurre hacer de las suyas.

¿No pasa seguido? Mimi camina por la calle, muy pegada a la pared cuando BAM, por poco y algo mancha su sombrero de ala ancha que tan bien le queda. Eso cuando recuerda el pasado, aquél que se quedó en Japón y se recuerda que tiene que poner atención a su alrededor. La vida en NY no es como allá.

Allá siempre había alguien cuidándola, fijándose que no cometiera alguna torpeza o algo por el estilo. Mimi no era tan despistada, ella sabía cuidarse.

¿No lo demuestra ahora? Sola, caminando por la acera mientras se quita una hoja naranja que se ha pegado a su mejilla.

—Los árboles también lloran, porque se emocionan con tanta historia falsa.

Son las películas americanas quizá las culpables de tan nostálgicos días. De que una sueñe que es una princesa y que su príncipe vendrá volando sobre su dragón... ¿o era su corcel? ¿Los fieles corceles vuelan acaso? ¿Traerá uno a Koushiro? Ya sería, con su fina armadura y la espada empapada en la sangre de aquellos que osaron retrasar su travesía.

Pero no. Mimi tampoco es una princesa, Koushiro no vendrá volando sobre un corcel que, extrañamente, se le viene con la forma del burrito que acompañaba al ogro verde de esa otra historia y que le arranca una carcajada mientras expulsa el humo de su sistema.

A veces se le da por sentarse en una banca, contemplar a los demás y ver que, de algún modo, extraña a sus amigos y a Koushiro.

¿Cómo la pasarán en Japón... sin ella?

Ella la pasa bien, come pizza, pero cuida de desecharla después para no engordar. Le gusta el café y sigue con sus gustos raros sobre el condimento porque es parte de ella y de su sentido del sabor raro.

La vida continúa y más en NY, donde muchas cosas están hechas para olvidar. El humo del cigarrillo es también una ayuda, es el retrato mismo que se mezcla con las hojas que caen y sube al cielo mientras se pierde en una estela que, al poco rato, ya no es nada. Al igual que todo acá.

Entonces la interrumpen, es su móvil que suena con aquél tema de moda que a la semana la va a cambiar porque ya será un clásico.

—Hi?

—¿Mimi, eres... tú?

¿Ven cómo uno se olvida? Hasta el tono de voz ha sido borrado.

—Izzy, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué tal allá?

El japonés se siente raro porque se ha acostumbrado a otro acento, lo siente así cuando el pelirrojo se ríe en la otra línea y le comenta el mismo. Se sonroja y agradece que el maquillaje le cobre el gesto, que Koushiro no está y que su cabello está un lío y que por eso desvía la atención de lo verdaderamente importante.

Hablan de lo de siempre y, como pocas veces, Mimi se olvida que hace momentos atrás se quejaba de las películas baratas, de las hojas en los cabellos y del viento enemigo de los peinados y las toneladas de fijador. También que, aún cuando se ha alejado tanto, a veces baste una llamada, el canto de algún pájaro bonito pero malo que haga ambiente para ellos y su aparente soledad. Ser feliz por instantes y olvidarse del tabaco por unos minutos.

Es que NY la ha consumido, y le ha vuelto también esporádica. Pero que jamás, jamás de los jamaces como en esos cuentos de hadas, lograrían arrancarla del todo de Japón. Después de todo, ahí estaba su familia, su corazón.

Y podía ser todo lo Neo yorkina que quiera, pero su interior no olvida que sigue siendo Mimi sin importar bajo cuantas toneladas de maquillaje esté oculta o qué árbol le haga sombra.

**Author's Note:**

> Sigo sin ver el animé por falta de tiempo, me guío por el recuerdo que tengo de ellos y de las impresiones que dejaron en mi de niña. Ojalá Mimi me haya salido tal y como la he imaginado que sería.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
